One Shots and Drabbles
by Earthnfarie
Summary: Name says it all. Sess x kag for the most part. Maybe Char death. Some will be dark, other humor or lemon. Will be rated from K to M with a rating on each. Most independent, but will be some interconnected ones. Continuing.
1. Magnificent

_I don't won Inuyasha nor profit from writing this._

He gazed at her lovingly as he studied her smooth features. With one clawed hand he reached out to stroke the silken locks that pooled around her in a sea of ebony. Even in death she was beautiful. He didn't suppress the smile that graced his normally stoic face as he thought of the woman before him. She was perfect like this- in this moment- in every way. He loved her more now than he had before and more than he ever would again. She was his opposite in every way even now, but they shared so much. He had fallen for her- _loved_ her- and she would never know. She would never breathe again. She would never look at him again with her stormy eyes. Time froze for her in her youth, and stole from her the life that she was never meant to have. She was gone.

He looked down once more on her peaceful visage, and let one word whisper past his lips, "Magnificent."


	2. Kagome!

**_I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from this in anyway._**

_Humor. Rating K+ for language._

"Miko."

Kagome nearly growled in frustration. What was with these guys?! Didn't they understand that she had a name?!

"Ka. Go. Me." She bit out refusing to face the demon behind her.

He was silent for a long moment, making the futuristic miko if she was about to die or if he was even still there. "You would do well to answer me, _girl_."

Kagome stiffened with fear creeping up her spine. Sesshomaru was now standing _directly _behind her! She swallowed, and summoned her courage. She spun on her heel, and glowered up at the demon. "And you would do well to remember I have a name, _demon_." She shot back.

Sesshomaru raised one white eyebrow, and Kagome wondered if he stood in a mirror practicing that. Then Sesshomaru turned and walked away without a word leaving Kagome confused and sputtering.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru paused, and looked over his shoulder at her as if she were just a speck of dirt. "This Sesshomaru will return when the miko has found her mind." Then he disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome!" She screamed scaring off all the wildlife nearby, and sending the birds scattering.


	3. Worth It

**_I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way._**

_Dark. Drama. Rated K_

He stood overlooking a fortress that was once his testament to his Lordship. Now all that was left was a smoking pile of rubble. It was destroyed. His land ripped away, and for what? How many were dead now because of one choice? Because he let his heart win for once, how much had been ruined? He had been a fool to think that it could have ended better. He had been a fool to let a _human_ sway the right choice. Now he, Sesshomaru, had nothing.

"Was it worth it?"

Sesshomaru turned from the destruction before him to his mate. She wasn't looking at him, but he could smell her tears. He didn't want to see her face; he couldn't bear to see the pain and guilt that would be writ across it. He could bear to see the agony that would be in her eyes because she already knew his answer.

"I don't think that it matters now-"

"I asked you a question." She cut him off- the only one to not bow to his will and not be punished.

"Kagome, don't-"

"Was it worth it?" She nearly growled, low and deadly.

Sesshomaru fell silent. He wouldn't lie to his mate. "No." He whispered.

Kagome turned to him, and he saw a deadly determination in her eyes that was rarely there. It made him fearful for what she might do. His mate was brash, but he loved her dearly- even if he never said it. He couldn't live without her, and that was why they were here, and his land and title were gone.

"What are you going to do?" He asked almost afraid to even say the words.

Kagome held his gaze with a fierce one of her own. "What should have been done a long time ago."

It was with those words that Sesshomaru noticed she had the jewel- the thing that had caused all of this- in her hand. His eyes widened in horror as the knowledge of what she was going to do struck him hard. His mind was catapulted back to when the choice came:

_Flashback_

_"Are you going to make a wish?" Sesshomaru asked to the woman he loved. She held the jewel, and was looking at it hard as if willing it to answer her own silent questions._

_"I- I don't know." She mumbled._

_"Why?"_

_Kagome turned to the regal demon behind her. "If I wish on it, it may take me back to my time, and never let be through again. I don't know what will happen."_

_Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment. "Then don't wish. We can protect it together."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome gripped the jewel as if her life depended on it.

Sesshomaru knew better than to try to take it from her with force. "Kagome, please, don't."

"I'm sorry, but it should have been done long ago. You and I both know that. This is all my fault and I will fix it." She told him softly. She knew there was no other choice. Her mate had admitted that it wasn't worth it; _she_ wasn't worth it.

Kagome squeezed the jewel tighter, and then vanished before Sesshomaru's eyes.

"No." He whispered, and then he howled his grief for all to hear. He had lost his mate to time and himself.


	4. The Patch

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: M no lemon

Warnings: mention of Yaoi

Genera: Humor

_Thoughts._

_**_

Kagome heaved her bag out of the well, and then herself, grumbling. She was pissed after her encounter with her mother just before coming back through the well, and then she had to climb out of the well herself. Where the hell was Inuyasha anyway? Probably off fucking some whore.

Kagome looked down, and realized when she had thrown her bag over the lip of the well, the old latch on it had given way as the bag had tipped, and spewed the contents of the bag. She let out a huff, and then dropped to her knees to pick it all up. She needed to head to Edo. God only knew when Inuyasha would show up, or _if_ Shippou would pick up her scent.

As Kagome stuffed her things back in her bag, her hand landed on the object that had put her in this horrid mood. She stared at it a long while before chucking it as hard as she could with a "GAH!" She failed to notice the distinct lack of the box hitting the ground as she went back to picking up her belongings.

When everything was back in the bag, shy of one box, Kagome let out a sigh. She would have to get the box, and use the damn things. She had to at least wear them when going home, and if she didn't wear them constantly she would have severe mood swings whenever she did. That in mind Kagome rose, and turned to the direction she had thrown the box. She froze seeing Sesshomaru standing there, and let out an 'eep' when she noticed he was holding, and _studying_, the box she had thrown. _Fuck_, was all she could think. She was in serious trouble now.

"What is this that you threw at this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome gulped. She threw it at him? _Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,_ Kagome chanted in her mind. "I apologize Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't realize you were there."

"Hn. Still that does not answer this Sesshomaru's question."

Kagome laughed nervously. How the hell was she supposed to explain this?! "It is a thing from my- uh- village to- uh- prevent unwanted conception."

"In your time females can prevent children when they mate? Even when they are fertile?" Sesshomaru now opened the box to see what was inside. He pulled out a small square patch, and held it up. "With this?"

"Yes," Kagome wanted to dash over to him and snatch the box away, but resisted. "We put the patch on our skin in specific spots, and it makes our body think it's pregnant already when we are fertile, and the eggs pass by without attaching to the wall of the womb." Kagome paused, and wondered if Sesshomaru understood anything she just said.

"How does such a thing make your body think it is with child?" He asked holding the square up.

"There are hormones on the patch that are absorbed into the body through the skin. Those hormones make the body think it's pregnant."

"And why do you have these? Are you planning to mate with someone?" Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was still pure. He looked up at her as her scent spiked with anger.

"No." She replied shortly. "My mother," she said the word with much distain, "Is hoping that Inuyasha will take it into his head soon to mate me. She wants me to be prepared, and not get pregnant while we are still hunting shards and Naraku."

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "She wants you to mate the hanyou?"

"Yeah, well, my mother doesn't exactly know what goes on here." Kagome replied curtly.

"Are you wearing one of these now?" Sesshomaru asked. It would explain her changed scent.

"Yes, my mother wouldn't let me leave without putting it on, and making sure I knew where to put them." Kagome kicked a rock hating the situation she was in now because of her innocent mother. It was then that Kagome realized that not only was the demon lord _not_ killing her, but that he was having a real conversation with her. Kagome's eyes widened, and she was about to say something but Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Does it render you unable to be pupped permanently?"

Kagome looked at him oddly, but answered. "No. If you take the patch off, and don't wear it for a while the hormones dissipate, and you can have children." Kagome paused, but before Sesshomaru could ask her another question she asked, "Why? Why does this interest you so much?"

Then before her human eyes Sesshomaru had vanished. There was a cluck behind her to which she whirled to face. Behind her stood Sesshomaru with his armor and swords discarded. He was stalking toward her as if he was stalking his prey.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked in a small voice as she backed away.

"Tell me Kagome," Sesshomaru drawled, "If you would find it more acceptable to be mated by someone other than the hanyou."

Kagome tripped over her bag, but was caught by Sesshomaru. "O-o-f c-c-course." She managed to get out.

Sesshomaru buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "It will be some time before the hanyou returns from his tryst with the wolves." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Unngh." Kagome replied unintelligible.

Sesshomaru growled as her arousal spiked. He dropped the box on her bag, and lifted her. Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heat to his hard shaft. Sesshomaru growled once more in appreciation, and then the clearing was empty save and old well, and a yellow backpack.


	5. I knew It!

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: Humor

Note: Continuation of Kagome!

**

Silent as a cat Kagome crept upstairs to see what her mate was up to. She had a thought in mind, but she wouldn't believe it without seeing it, and she _had_ to see it.

She paused at the top of the stairs with her phone in hand, and held her breath to see if her husband had managed to detect her. She heard the music that was drifting from his study where he was 'attending to some business' supposedly. Perhaps her luck would hold out today.

She crept to the bedroom door that was half opened, and froze outside the door. Silence. She sunk down, and peeked around the corner. She nearly gasped in surprise, but held it in, and brought her phone up. She watched amazed as Sesshomaru sat in front of the vanity that he had bought for her.

After several moments it was too much, and she burst out in gales of laughter. Through her tears she saw Sesshomaru's face turn from surprise to horror, to stoic almost too fast for her human eyes to see. He neatly stood, and walked past her without a word as if nothing had happened, and she wasn't collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"I knew it!" Kagome managed to gasp out.


	6. Home

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Genera: Romance / Drama / Supernatural

_Dream._ Normal.

Note: This is a fic I wrote one day. If it isn't clear: Inuyasha is gay. Modern day, and not necessarily in Japan.

**

_Walking over the smooth grass she listened to it rustle in the breeze. Her gaze was cast forward, searching, as if anticipating something. She saw the tree up ahead and steadily moved toward it. It was alone in the glade as was she. The draping branches swayed in the light wind. She felt excitement, and eagerness. She felt the smile that graced her lips. The moon shone through the leaves, and sparkled on the slick grass. She realized there was dew on the grass, and each drop capture the moonlight augmenting it immensely. It all made for a beautiful scene._

She rolled over kicking one leg out from the blankets while clutching them to her breast. She let out a sigh remembering the wonderful scene. Then she began to drift into sleep once more.

_The gust moved everything before her in gentle waves. She was still walking up the slope to the tree. She could smell the dew, and the crisp air. Everything had such a clean feel to it. It was embracing the way it all fit together. It was like the mild night was welcoming her, welcoming her home. She felt relaxed, happy, and anxious. She couldn't wait for something. She didn't know what, but it felt right and she wanted it more and more with each step. _

Again she rolled over. She couldn't get comfortable. She was too hot, too cold, or just not laying right. She was frustrated. She wanted to sleep, wanted to dream. She wanted to be back in that wonderful place and wonderful time. She realized she probably couldn't get back there, and it angered her. She tossed and turned. She remembered the dream, the tree. She wondered what it was that was drawing her to the tree. She sighed again and tried to settle her mind. She cast the dream away sure she wouldn't return to it ever again. Slowly her mind calmed, but she couldn't fully get rid of the dream. It kept returning to her. Despite that she still fell back asleep again.

Morning came, and graced her with sunlight upon her face. She wanted it to go away. She wanted to sleep forever if only she could be in that dream where everything seemed so perfect and right. With the memory of the dream gracing her she rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling as she remembered. Then she pulled herself out of bed, and continued on with her seemingly dull life.

**

Night had fallen several hours past, and she was exhausted. She made her way back to her loft. She wasn't awake enough to pay any attention to her surroundings, but despite that she still managed to make it home safely. She passed through the door, and barely remembered to lock it behind her. She passed the kitchen too tired to cook anything, and went to her bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped in. She washed, and then stood in the shower for more than twenty minutes just letting the hot water run over her sore body. Something seemed to slap her awake, and she stepped out of her shower. She went out to the main room, and had to pause. Her eyes were on her bed, but something was tickling her nose. She looked over, and saw a meal on the table. She stared at it. Did she do that? She couldn't remember, but her tummy grumbled at her making up her mind for her. She went to the table, sat, and fell upon the food. She finished, and left the dishes as they were. Bed. That was all that was in her mind. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow as she fell into the warm, fluffy blankets.

_She was much closer this time. She was going to reach the tree, she was sure of it. She wanted to run, but held herself in check not to. She quickened her pace, and kept her eyes on the tree. She had to reach it. Something was waiting for her, and she didn't want to be late. She needed to be there and she felt it in every bone in her body. This was destiny. Her breath was coming a little harder through her open mouth, and the crisp air tasted sweet. _

She sat up, and looked around. Her loft was the same as always. She laid back then muttered to herself. She rolled out of bed, and padded to the bathroom. The cold concrete stung her souls, and woke her up. After she finished her business in the dark she made her way back to her bed. She laid down once more. She wasn't in bed long when she had the feeling she wasn't in her home alone. She was being watched. She called out, but got no answer. So she laid back down for the third time. Her mind, of course, instantly returned to her dream as she closed her eyes. How odd that she would dream it again. She knew it was significant, but she wasn't sure how. How real it felt and seemed amazed her too. Eventually her mind calmed, and she fell back into the depths of her own mind.

_A gust of wind blew her black hair back from her face. It was colder than she expected, and consequently she inhaled sharply. Her steps faltered. There was something odd on that gust. Her steps stopped completely as she inhaled deeply hoping to catch the sent again. It wasn't there. Frustrated, she gazed at the tree. She felt it calling her again. She took a hesitant first step almost wary now. It was calling, but what had the breeze carried to her?_

_"Kagome." Her name carried so softly she almost missed it. Her heart started beating faster, and her stomach knotted. She knew that voice; she knew who it belonged to. It made her spine tingle, and her breath short. He was waiting for her. He was calling her. She had to go to him._

_**_

She sat up fully awake. She looked around her apartment. Her mind was still muddled from sleep, but she was alert. She remembered the night before, and realized that the feeling of someone watching her was gone. She looked around slowly until her eyes fell on the clock by her bed. Then she was leaping out of bed. She had forgotten to set her alarm, and was running late now. She scurried around her loft in such a hurry she forgot about the night before. She managed to make it out on time, but at the consequence of her breakfast and lunch.

She made it to work on time, and found herself in the middle of a very boring day. As she sorted and folded the various clothes her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about last night. Now that she was awake she knew she hadn't made the food she had eaten, and she distinctly remembered leaving the dishes. When she woke to pee, they were gone. She knew she didn't imagine or dream eating the food, but what did that leave? There was either someone there watching over her, or she had an extremely helpful ghost. _That_ was a laugh, but somehow more enticing to believe than someone being there. She found that slightly disturbing. What would she do if there was someone stalking her? Call the cops? She laughed at that. What would she say? "Hey there's someone following me. I've never seen him, but I know he's there because when I'm tired he cooks for me and does the dishes too." That would be a riot. She sighed, setting down what she was working with, and gazed out the window. Of all the people passing by he- or she for that matter- could be any of them. She had no way of knowing.

As she was gazing outside a laden biker pulled up. She watched as the lady unloaded her cargo, and approached the door. Kagome quickly went to the door to help her. She opened the door, and took some of what the woman was carrying helping her to the counter. As they set everything down the woman bobbed her head and thanked Kagome. Kagome brushed it aside, and asked the woman what it all was.

"A delivery… let me see… I have the name here somewhere. Ahh.. Here it is. Kagome Higurashi." She looked up from the paper she had dug out.

Kagome wore a confused expression. "I didn't order anything." She said.

"No a gentleman did. Wanted it to be anonymous. Paid for it all. Just sign here to show you received it." The woman replied holding out her paper and a pen.

"But-"

"Look it's all taken care of. Just sign that you received it, after that I don't care what you do with it. You could throw it away, no sweat off my back, but you might try it first the ziti is the best." She thrust the paper and pen at Kagome again. This time she took it and signed. "Thanks again, and enjoy." She said with a wave and headed out the door.

Kagome stared after her to be broken out of her revere by a young man she worked with. "What's all this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Donno. Some guy had it delivered to me."

"Smells divine. Who is he?"

"Donno. Anonymous." She looked over, and saw Inuyasha was already pawing through the various bags. "What is it?"

Inuyasha came up with a breadstick in his mouth. "'Member that Italian place I told you 'bout a few blocks over? The one on Monroe?" At Kagome nod he continued. "Zata's the name. This is from there."

"Didn't you say that place is expensive?" She asked.

"Yeah kinda. So who would send you food from there, and a lot of it? You could feed the whole store on what's here."

"That's just it I have no idea." Then as she said it an idea occurred to her. As she and Inuyasha carried all the food back to the break room she told him about the night before.

"Creepy if you ask me. But maybe this is his way of saying sorry for scaring you."

"But still why me, and seriously why now?" I mean this is the weirdest case of stalking that I have ever heard of." She replied as they laid out all the food.

"Wow this had to cost a fortune. Do you even know of anyone who would do something like this?" Inuyasha asked helping himself to a plate.

"No I don't. I don't even know who could afford this. I donno Inuyasha I'm starting to be serious freaked out by this." She was following suit.

"Hey I got a couch, and if anything we could have a girl's night at your place; you know how loud Kouga can snore. You got plenty of room, and we'll see if anything happens."

She considered that for a moment. "I think I like that idea."

**

She arrived at home well before anyone else was due to. The place felt normal. She gazed around her loft, and remembered the night she woke. She didn't feel anything bad; she didn't feel alone. She just felt like someone was there. It wasn't menacing or scary. In a way it was almost… comforting. She leaned against her door as she lost herself to that feeling. Slowly she realized that was how she felt in the dream, not alone. It was so different from here normal alone feeling. It amazed her how in such a short span of time she could come to miss it. She went to the huge windows that looked out over the city, and gazed into the haze that constantly hung over it. She hated it here. She wanted to be in that peaceful place. She wanted to be where she could breathe deeply without it resulting in hacking up a lung. She wanted to be away from all the people here. And in that moment she realized she desperately wanted to be with him. It hurt not having him there. She had never experienced pain like this. It was like having a child ripped away she imagined. She felt like she was only pieces, like she wasn't whole anymore, and she wondered if she could be. She realized how hollow her life was; how hollow _she_ was. She had to put a hand on the window to steady herself. How had she never seen it before? How had she gone on so oblivious to what was right in front of her, what was inside her? But somehow she was thankful the unseen man had come into her life to show her. She feared she might have actually lived her whole life like she was now. Now she wanted more; she needed more. She wanted him. She wanted the feeling she only had in her dream, and she would do whatever it took to get it. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

With one hand still on the window she opened the door and stepped out onto her balcony. She looked out over the city, and smiled. She knew this was what she wanted, and somehow she knew just what to say. "Come to me. I'm ready now." She remained a moment longer, and then went inside. Her friends would be arriving shortly.

**

The night went by slowly. The hurting aloneness was nagging at Kagome. It was driving her mad. She wanted to drink, to deaden the pain, but she couldn't- her friends would be suspicious. She tried to make herself feel better by telling herself he would come, and it would be soon. She just wondered if it would be soon enough.

Then everyone decided to retired. She lay down with them, but failed to sleep. She was restless. Finally sleep drifted up to claim her mind.

_She looked around almost unbelieving. It seemed so much time had passed, but the slice of moon was the same and still hanging as it should be. The breeze blew the dipping branches again pulling her gaze. For a moment she thought she saw someone by the tree- her tree, but it must have been a play of the leaves because as she looked closer there was no one. She began walking again. She faltered as the breeze brought the smell again. This time she was able to place it: it was blood and fresh too. Somehow she couldn't care as she continued to walk. She remembered him, and how he made her feel. He had been waiting for her for so long, and now she was finally ready. She wouldn't make him wait any longer. She gazed at the tree as she walked, happy with her decision, and now she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her unnumbered days with him. _

_Something seemed to brush past her from behind, and she turned. There was nothing, and she frowned. She looked at the wide expanse of the grassland, and then her eyes were drawn to where she must have come from. The small town's gas light poles glimmered faintly in the distance below. She didn't seem to want return. She wasn't even sad, instead she felt distant from this place, from this life. She knew this was a long time from where she was now. She remembered the city she resided in now, and her life in it. There were no children or family in that life like there had been in this one. Her friends were few and far between. There was nothing she needed there. Here there had been so much to hold her back from what she had wanted, and now she remembered every life since had been the same. Something had always been just enough for her to ask him to wait a bit longer. She had hated it, but it was necessary. There were always children by the time he found her again and she remembered. She smiled knowing her resolve was firm this time. She was truly ready if he would still have her._

_As she turned back to the tree she heard her name again. She smiled. "Sesshomaru." And she began to run. She wouldn't hold back anymore. She was ready. She saw movement by the tree, and she knew it was him. She was giddy with her excitement. It moved her to run faster, and she did. She saw his silhouette by the tree, and couldn't suppress her smile from widening. She would reach him this time for sure. _

She sat up. She looked around realizing where she was, and almost cried. She was awake, and she hadn't reached him. She was still here. She quietly got up, and went to the bathroom. She sat for a long time wondering if she could find the heart and courage to live now that she remembered it all- every life without him, every time she had to walk away. She felt the first of the tears slide down her cheek, and watched it splatter on the floor. She rose then not wanting to wake her friends with the torrent of tears she knew would soon follow. She couldn't imagine trying to explain it to them, and remembered doing the same so many times before. There were so many lives that had come and gone, so much time.

She didn't bother with her robe. It was too warm this time of year. Instead she opted for a towel to cry into. She could feel the steady stream of tears already as she slipped outside silently. She couldn't do it again. A sob escaped her. She felt so hopeless.

"Kagome."

She turned so fast she stumbled. She managed to catch herself on the wall, and stared. He was here, standing before her, molten golden eyes boring into her own. "Sesshomaru." He was so far away, but still so close.

He smiled, and it warmed her heart. "Are you ready to join me my love?"

She smiled back. "Yes."

He was next to her in an instant, holding her. Her breath seemed to leave her at his touch. She felt his teeth on her neck, so sharp, then his lips. He pulled back, but she could still feel his breath. This was home, _finally_. "Forever on?"

"No, for eternity." And she felt his teeth again.

Kagome was never found, only a towel on her balcony with her tears on it.


	7. YouTube

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. I also do not own the Youtube site in any way.**

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: Humor

Note: Continuation of Kagome!

**

His eye twitched uncharacteristically. The mouse shattered in his hand with a _pop,_ raining plastic shards to the floor and desk. His jaw was clenched tight. Acid dripped from his claws, and seared through the desk with a soft sizzle.

He was going to kill that woman.

Said woman chose that moment to stick her head into his study. He didn't raise his eyes to look at her as she told him dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. He just stared at the offending computer screen as if it was it that had betrayed him in such a way.

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes lifted, finally, to meet hers, and promise the painful death she deserved. "Perhaps," He began coolly as if nothing bothered him, "My _mate_ would care to explain this video."

Kagome raised an eyebrow almost as elegantly as he did himself, then moved around the desk to see the screen. She noted the remnants of the mouse, and the holes in the desk, and _knew_ that he had found her video.

Sure enough the screen was the web site Youtube, and the video was of a white haired stoic lord sitting at her vanity. Kagome struggled not to giggle as the lord lifted an eyebrow with much care and precision. His serious expression as he continued to lower, and lift the eyebrow was almost too much for her.

"It looks like you, _mate_."

"Hn."

Kagome lost it then, and broke into laughter. She moved toward the door.

"It is false, and posses me incorrectly. I shall have it removed."

Kagome's laughter died, and she spun to him. "What?"

Sesshomaru leveled her with a glare. "You heard me. It is false, and unless you know otherwise…"

Kagome glared right back at her mate, the stubborn demon lord on high. "You and I both know the truth about that video."

"But the world does not need to believe such-" Sesshomaru's words ended in a growl.

Kagome returned to the desk, and saw that Inuyasha had just comment, favorite, and added the video to his playlist. As she held back her laughter so did Kouga. Kagome broke out laughing once more.

"This is an affront to my dignity." He growled as his eyes bleed red.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Remember that you dinner is almost ready, and you mustn't be late lest it show you in a negative light." Kagome left the room laughing, knowing if looks could kill she would be dead.


	8. Dance Dance

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. I also do not own Dance, Dance or FOB. **

Rating: K+

Warnings: Language (maybe)

Genera: Humor

Note: …. I love you guys! And also, When Kagome sings she sings in English.

**

Kagome looked all around her, and smiled manically when she knew she was completely alone. She turned the dial up full blast, and leapt to her feet. She began hoping around, and shaking her ass. She sang along with the music blasting in her ears, attracting the attention of everything within a mile.

Sango stared, mouth agape, at her friend wondering if it was a special ceremonial dance from her time.

Miroku was only mindful of her ass shaking in front of him. He licked his lips wishing he could taste it.

Inuyasha was blushing madly, and looking away.

Shippou was attempting to mimic her moves.

Rin was standing in place, and shaking her butt nonstop.

Jaken was fuming, and muttering about stupid humans.

Sesshomaru watched stoic as ever.

Even Naraku was watching through the eyes of his poisonous insects wondering how Kagome could be Kikyou's reincarnation.

Kagome began to throw out limbs erratically, as she continued to sing. She spun around, and fell on her ass laughing hard. As she gasped for air she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She leapt to her feet pissed.

"What never seen anyone enjoy music?" She shouted, and then stormed off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what were those odd words?" Rin asked looking up at her lord.

"Dance, dance!" Shippou cried out as he still was dancing a Kagome had.

"Hn."


	9. The One to Wake Sesshomaru

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: Humor

Note: A possible title to a piece I am working on now. Considered this title for it, but it brought this to mind, and I HAD to write it.

**

Kagome held in her giggling as she approached the heavily sleeping dog demon in her bed. She had drugged him last night in an effort to make him sleep. With the merger in his company he hadn't slept in the last four days. Try as she might, Kagome could not convince him to rest even for an hour, even though the merger was almost over.

"These are the most crucial moments!" He had declared.

Kagome had scoffed, but was compelled to leave his office when she found herself outside of it. The door slammed behind her, and there was a click as her mate locked the door. She whirled around to glare at the door, and then stalked off.

She had then put copious amounts of sleeping pills in his coffee grounds.

After she knew that it was affecting him, she convinced Sesshomaru to lay down next to her to help her go to sleep. He was snoring before she was, and she had to leave the room to sleep!

Now she was creeping toward him wondering how he was still sleeping after thirty six hours. Perhaps she had over drugged him, but he needed it.

She heard her sons outside whispering to each other. They knew just how much trouble she would be in when the demon woke. They wanted to see the fall out for themselves. They knew that their mother was more than capable to defend herself against the demon. Both had refused to wake their father, leaving her to do it.

Kagome climbed onto the bed, and poked her mate. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

Nothing.

"Louder mom."

"Harder!"

Kagome ignored her sons, and then shook Sesshomaru.

Nothing.

Kagome stood on the bed, and kicked the demon, only succeeding in hurting herself. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed, and the waited with baited breath.

Nothing.

"Fine." She said to herself. "This requires something not even that old dog can sleep through!" She turned to her sons. "Cover your ears."Both did so immediately.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, and then screamed. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

The next thing Kagome knew she was in the air with a snarling dog holding her. Then she plummeted to the bed with an "Oof."

"Kagome." A low and deadly voice said behind her.

Kagome got up, and faced the practically foaming dog. "Good morning sunshine!" She sang out merrily. Then she was pinned to the wall, her barrier neatly protecting her.

"What did you do to This Sesshomaru?" he demanded.

Kagome smiled. "I just asked you to lay down with me. _You_ fell asleep."

"You are lying."

"Maybe." When Sesshomaru growled she said. "You might call work. It's been thirty six hours, and-"

Kagome was dropped, and Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome couldn't stop laugh expecially after seeing her two sons wide eyed expressions.


	10. The Timeless Temple

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: Dark

Genera: Angst

Note:

**

Kagome gazed at the figure with bland interest while he howled in pain. She cocked her head to the side as he panted trying to work through the after effects of the pain she had laced through his body.

"Tell me why it hurts so much." She instructed in a flat tone.

"Because I'm only human." He responded instantly. He had long ago learned that it was best to answer her immediately. She tended to get upset if she had to wait, and took it out on his body.

Kagome placed her cool fingers on his hot skin, and he shuddered. She dipped her finger into his wound, and he bit back a scream making only a low moan. Kagome shot her power into her hand, and the flesh healed at once.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She looked up into his face. "You thank me, yet I hurt you."

"I like the pain." He told her. "I like what you do to me. I like how you punish me."

Kagome drew the knife across his skin again, and the man howled. "Self destruction is not a good end." She told him.

"No, but I'm not self inflicting am I?" He said while panting.

"No." She said with displeasure coloring her voice.

She didn't like how things had ended. She didn't like where she was now. She didn't like how it had all unraveled in front of her eyes. She had sacrificed so much to have it all thrown in her face. Now all she had was the man that was her enemy once.

Kagome sliced him again, and then healed his body with gentle fingers. She then turned away from his naked form, and set down the knife. He watched her intently as she cleaned the blade of his blood, and then used it to slice a fruit for herself. She walked to the window of the great temple, and slowly ate while looking out over the land.

The land and the people in it had changed greatly since the last time she had set foot outside the temple. Kagome had watched dispassionately as the war between demons and humans had raged. She watched as the demons went into hiding, their number severely dwindled by the humans.

Then the mikos and the demon exterminators had gone into decline. Still the demons stayed hidden, and the humans flourished.

It was the new age, and soon guns had made their first appearance in Japan. Kagome watched at the foreigners came. She didn't care as she watched history played out before her eyes.

A chuckle behind her brought her back to the temple she was sealed in with the one man she never wished to see again.

Kagome turned to the shackled man. "What is it that amuses you?"

"You and I."

Kagome cocked her head to the side at the once hanyou. He still continued to puzzle her at times. "Explain."

He looked past her to the world. "We once fought for the right to change that world- to affect it. We fought for the right to mold it into what we each wanted, you: your world and time, and me: a world to rule. Now we are sealed into a temple, unable to leave, and unable to affect that world."

"As it should be," Kagome replied.

He chuckled again. "They left us behind. They moved on without us. They still bring offerings, but for how long? How long before we are forgotten?"

"It will not matter. We have no need for food or water or sleep. Time doesn't touch us here." Kagome replied.

"They adored you once, the great miko that saved the lands from a menacing hanyou. Do you think they even remember you or what you did to give them life?" He asked.

Kagome walked closer to her old nemesis. "Why do you care? Why do you insist on discussing these issues that don't matter? Even if they remember us or not we are still sealed. Nothing will change that."

The man looked at the woman that had defeated him, the woman that had purified him, and made him what he was now. The woman that had, at last, freed him from Onigumo's pesky heart, but in doing so had trapped his melded mind in the body of the man he had once been. "You choose to _pretend_ to not care, but I know you do.

"Your hanyou companion killed himself to be with his true love. Your demon love was forced to mate a demoness for his compassion toward a human girl, and for his love of _you_. Your friends all left you, and your love was taken away leaving you with nothing.

"All you have left is a shadow of your enemy, a demon distorted mind trapped in a human body. All you have left is _me_."

Kagome didn't let her feeling touch the surface. Something she had learned long ago from the demon she loved. When he had admitted his loved for her she was on a high that she had never experience before. Then he returned to tell her that he was forced to take a demoness mate, or forfeit everything. She had been torn to shreds that he chose his kingdom over her, but she hid it away behind a mask of indifference. She told him to go, and never return to her.

She left then, and eventually found this place, a hidden temple, that housed a deadly secret. She found the monks that tended the place, and what they had shackled inside. They were preparing to seal the temple so that the monstrosity within would never escape, and that the war wouldn't inadvertently free him. She knew that there was nothing left in this world for her until her time came (having been sealed), and offered to be sealed within with the monster. If he were ever freed she would kill him.

The monk accepted, and she stepped inside.

"Perhaps I cared once. Perhaps your world would once bring me to tears, but I have accepted my fate long ago." She told him. She picked up the knife once more.

The man howled as she sliced him with more vengeance than usual. "Oh you care, and you hate it. You were created to have this existence. You were destined to be here with me like this."

"Perhaps," Kagome relied. She hated that he had to bring up their past. She hated that he was right and she did care.

"What's it like to have never been touched by a man?" He asked softly knowing the hurt it would bring. He wanted to know more about the miko that he was going to spend the rest of his existence with- the one that had thwarted all his plans.

"I wouldn't know, but I suppose it's better than having had and lost. At least this way I don't know what I'm missing." She replied as she healed the injuries she had inflicted.

"I could show you."

Kagome paused, and looked up into his eyes.

For one moment the man thought that she might say yes, and release him. He lost himself in those eyes that still conveyed her pain and immense sorrow like silent screams. He had fallen for this woman, and he wanted her love like he had never wanted anything before. It scared him in the depths of his heart that was human, and his soul that was hanyou.

Then she lashed out with deadly accuracy slicing fine ribbons across his abdomen.

"No Naraku, you will never touch me. No man will, only the demon I love will ever have that pleasure." She told him when he stopped screaming.

"He will never come." He told her. He wouldn't show her weakness, but he wanted to see hers. He wanted to see the woman beneath the exterior façade.

"I know." She whispered softly in response. "I know."


	11. The Deal

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Genera: Drama

Note: Companion to Dress Up

**

Everyone scrambled into battle positions around the old well, waiting from the battle. Inuyasha had smelled Naraku nearby.

"What is going on?!" Kagome demanded from the bottom of the well. She could hear her friends up there, but no one was talking to her nor was she getting help out of the well. With a huff she began to climb out of the well.

Kagome reached the top, and heaved herself out, into a full on battle. Lesser demons were everywhere, and Kagura and Kanna were here. Kagome stood, and waved at the two Naraku incarnations. They waved back briefly before Inuyasha noticed that she had made it out of the well. While he was distracted yelling at her she strung an arrow with ease, and purified a demon about to attack him.

That brought more attention to herself, and the fighting stopped.

"Kagome-chan, what are you wearing?" Sango question.

Kagome giggled. "I am Pocahontas!" She declared, and struck a pose with her bow.

Everyone stared at the miko of the future wondering if she had lost it.

"Miko you are late." Everyone spun to Naraku.

Kagome waved off his statement. "I was at a Halloween party, and my friend got sick after she drank too much." Kagome said as she walked over to Naraku.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha screamed, and ran to intercept Kagome. He ran into a holy barrier of Kagome's making, and fell flat on his ass.

"Relax Inuyasha." Kagome said ignoring her other friends stares. She stopped just in front of Naraku- the real one, and not a puppet.

"The deal is done miko. You and Sesshomaru have upheld your side of the bargain excellently." Naraku said, and glanced to where the demon lord now stood. "Kanna, Kagura." The two approached, and entered Kagome's barrier easily. Naraku presented each with their heart. They took them, and then disappeared together on Kagura's feather.

Naraku looked at Kagome, and _smiled_. Then he brought out the jewel. He dropped it into Kagome's hand, and it shone pink. With a nod Kagome turned and walked to her friends. "Inuyasha we will see each other again soon." Naraku stated, and then was gone in a puff of miasma.

Kagura dropped in front of Sango, and presented her with Kohaku's body, and then was gone once more.

Silence permeated the clearing as Kagome fused the jewel together once more to be whole. Sango watched as Sesshomaru approached, and resurrected her brother.

The peace was broken by Inuyasha screaming, "What the FUCK?!"

No one spoke. Then the sound of a slap echoed through the clearing followed by a perverted monk dropping to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THE FUCKING DEAL?!"

The band of friends, led by Pocahontas, walked to Edo followed by a brash yelling hanyou.


	12. She Would Live

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. Nor do I own the Song within. It belongs to Ace of Base.**

Rating: T

Warnings: Sad

Genera: Angst

Note: Songfic. Based off "Don't Turn Around" by Ace Of Base. Also I am looking for a second beta. I have some stuff that is done, but I would perfer to have it betaed before posting.

**

**I will survive without you**

"Just- just _go_."

She turned away from him. She couldn't look at him right now, not after everything that had just happened, not while he was making plans to walk away. She didn't want to see the pain that would be in his eyes, but not touching that stoic expression. She didn't want to see the face that she had come to love closed to her once more.

**Don't tell me that you wanna leave  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

"I'll tell Inuyasha." She said. She just wanted him to leave so she could deal with it. She wanted to be alone.

**If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way**

"I wish to see the boy myself." His words were ever cold, and calculated.

Kagome couldn't repress the choked laughter that escaped her. He still didn't know. She didn't want to tell him.

"He isn't here."

"When will he return?" He chose to ignore her near hysterical laughter. He knew that to comfort her now would only make it worse. He had to sever this cleanly for her to move on though he knew that _he never would_. She would be in his heart and memory forever, but he couldn't tell her that.

Kagome sighed. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but it would be so much easier if it wasn't _now_. It would be easier if he wasn't doing _this_. "He won't be coming back." Kagome told him defeatedly.

Sesshomaru was silent a long time trying to understand exactly what that meant. What had the whelp done? "Has he abandoned the village?"

"Something like that." Kagome said with weariness permeating her words.

"Explain." He demanded.

Kagome curled a lip in the anger that swelled through her. Where had he been? Why did he had to do this, and care now? "What does it matter?" She nearly growled out. "He. Is. Gone. Okay?" She clenched her jaw muscles to try to contain her anger. "Just _go_." He really didn't give a damn about her in the least did he?

"This Sesshomaru is honor bound to insure that you will be safe and provided for."

Kagome nearly exploded at that. She wasn't some weak human! She was a strong miko, and demons _feared_ her now. She was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't need _anybody_. Anger radiated through her body. She felt the weaker demon in the area reacting by fleeing. They were wise enough not to be caught in her wrath, but there was an infuriating one still behind her.

"I don't need to be provided for and protected! Inuyasha is gone! So just leave!"

**I'm gonna be strong, I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Walk out that door and see if I care  
Go on and go, but**

Sesshomaru didn't leave. He stood there, and waited until Kagome calmed down a bit.

"Kagome-" He began softly, but was cut off.

Kagome rounded on him. "_Don't_ use that tone on me! You have no right anymore! Why can't you just _leave_?!"

**Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry**

Kagome glared at the infuriating demon. She hated this with every fiber of her being, but what did she expect? He was a taiyoukai. He would _never_ be tied by a simple human girl. He had even cast off Rin when he thought it was appropriate, and she was living in the village with Kaede.

But Kagome had been stupid. She had believed his promises. She had believed his words. She had believed that their love could overcome the difficulties of a miko and demon lord mating. She had been wrong.

**Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know, I won't let you know  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

He had come into her life, and they had formed a friendship when he had joined their group in the quest to end Naraku. Before she knew what had happened she had fallen for him. She had given up on her childish crush on Inuyasha, and given her heart to the stoic demon lord that wasn't nearly as stoic as she had once thought.

Then, just after they defeated Naraku, the jewel had pulled her back to her time. She had been devastated that the well had been sealed to her. She had tried to move on, but failed.

But the fates smiled on her once more. Three years after reappearing in her time the well opened. She had been greeted by Inuyasha. Shortly after Sesshomaru had shown up, and Kagome had ended up making love to him. It was glorious. The well sealed once more, but she didn't care. She was where she wanted to be with the one she loved.

Now he was here. Inuyasha had found he couldn't live without Kikyo, and, on his human night, killed himself. Once he was buried Kagome looked forward to the only thing left in her life: Sesshomaru, and his promised return for her. That time had come, and passed. Kagome waited.

Then he showed up, and Kagome knew from his body language and everything else about the lord, that he wasn't returning for her. He was returning to give her the second place. He wanted Inuyasha to mate, and take care of her, only he was dead. Sesshomaru couldn't make Kagome fit into his life.

"I'll be fine Sesshomaru-sama. Don't worry about this _ningen_." Even with everything she wanted him to be happy.

**I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight, holding me tight  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright, I'll be alright**

"Will you stay here?"

Kagome shook her head. There were far too many reminders here for her to handle. She would go and live her life with Sango and Miroku. She would help rebuild the slayers village. "I will go live with Sango."

**I'm gonna be strong, I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
I will survive, I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you**

Sesshomaru studied her. She was refusing to look at him again. He couldn't blame her. She had given her whole world, and her purity for him, and he was dishonoring her. He was ashamed, but he had no choice.

Her stance shifted, and he saw why she had tried to draw him away from here. He saw why she was refusing to give details about Inuyasha. He saw the grave under the god tree the boy had been pinned to, and the beads he had worn pinned to the tree. His brother was dead.

"Go Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice was soft now, and each syllable struck pain in his once frozen heart. She turned away from him.

**Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know**

Sesshomaru said nothing. Slowly he tuned, and took the first step.

Kagome looked over her shoulder has he continued to walk away from her. It was what he had come to do. He was walking away from her. Kagome held her tongue and her tears. She would let him do what he needed to.

**I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go**

Sesshomaru resisted the want to go back to her, the only woman he had ever loved, and scoop her up, and never let her go. But to do so would put a price on her head, and sign her death sentence. If he wanted her to live as she should, he had to let her go, and never look back.

**As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on**

**  
****Too proud to turn around  
He's gone**

Kagome bit her lip as the tears began to spill down her face as she watched his retreating back. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She _loved_ him. But he was leaving her behind. He was walking away. He was leaving her with nothing.

**Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go**

Once he was gone from her human eyesight she dried her eyes. She was strong. She had dealt with worse from Inuyasha. She would move on, and live because she wanted him to do the same. She was Kagome, and she loved a demon, but she knew when the fates were against her.

She returned to the village after one last look at the well, and a prayer for Inuyasha. She took the bag that she always had packed, waiting for her demon love to come take her away, and bid farewell to Kaede and Rin. She left the village, and turned to the horizon. She began to walk with her head held high.

_She would live._


	13. Not Happening

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual accessories

Genera: Humor

Note:

**

Kagome gulped. This was not happening.

Sesshomaru looked on with his usual stoic expression. He was pretending not to notice anything.

Inuyasha was blushing, and looking like a fish with his mouth opening and closing.

Sango's eyes were wide, and her hand covered her mouth.

Even Miroku had the decency to look unsettled.

Kagura wasn't looking, but pointedly gazing at the trees.

Kanna was expressionless, but her mirror swirled with uncertainty.

Naraku was standing still, and wondering if he could escape without being noticed.

They had been about to fight Naraku, when Shippo and Rin had run into the middle of the clearing with Jaken trailing behind. Nothing new about that, but both children were each wearing a red vibrating cock ring on one hand. Rin had a trail of condoms tied to a stick (presumably her wand), and Shippo had a shiny new blue strap on in his hand. He had wrapped the harness around his arm, and was making backward shooting motions at Jaken while Rin giggled and shrieked in glee. Jaken had a crown of condoms and woven flowers on his head, and two dildos strapped to his head with a condom head band making him look like he had horns. The Kappa was screaming while chasing the two, and loose condom continually flopped in his mouth.

"Stop!" Kagome screeched. This was _so_ not happening.

Everyone froze.

"What is going on?" She asked in as even a voice as she could manage.

Shippo looked around, and notice Naraku. He let out a frightened squeal, and then dragged Rin to hide behind Kagome.

Kagome turned to them. "Shippo," Her voice was low and deadly, "Did I or did I not tell you to stay out of my bag?"

Shippo's eyes were wide. "It was Jaken's fault! He told us to get some candy out of your bag and leave him alone!" Rin beside him was nodding empathetically.

"Lies! Lord, don't believe that child!"

"Silence Jaken."

"But my Lord-"

Sesshomaru planted on foot on Jaken's head. Jaken shut up.

"And all of this … stuff you have?" Kagome questioned.

"It's not all yours! Some of it I found at a nearby hot spring!"

Kagome sweat dropped, and then face palmed. This was _sooooooo_ not happening. "Put it all back where you got it from." Kagome instructed.

"But it was just left there!" Rin exclaimed.

Naraku sweat dropped along with Inuyasha.

"Yeah! It's not like we took the stuff like it from Sango and Miroku's hut! We leave that stuff alone!" Shippo declared.

Sango hid behind her boomerang, and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Shippo…" Kagome nearly growled, and Sesshomaru growled in response.

The kit, the human ward, and the green toad ran.

Silence echoed through the clearing. "We'll… do this later." Naraku said while pointedly looking at Inuyasha. Then he, Kagura, and Kanna disappeared.

Miroku and Sango slipped away.

Inuyasha said, "Keh, coward," rather half-heartedly, and then bound away.

Sesshomaru was still silent.

Kagome was pinching herself to wake up.

"I suppose we will have to plan these evening's activities for another night."

Kagome sweat dropped. "I think that might be wise." She muttered.

Kagome wondered if she could ever convince herself that this had _not _happened.


	14. Sealed

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K+

Warnings: Dark, Sad

Genera: Angst, drama

Note:

**

Kagome gazed out the window at the visitors to the shrine. She had stopped waiting. She had stopped wondering when he would come, when he would show up. She stopped, and tried to live her life. It was hard though even after three years.

She had spent four years in the past chasing Naraku and jewel shards- four _years _- only to be sealed away before her task was done. Naraku wasn't defeated. The jewel wasn't complete. Kohaku was still in Naraku's hands, and the well just stopped. It no longer worked, and she was stuck on this side.

She didn't know what happened or how it ended. She had searched the scrolls that she could find _anywhere_, and majored in history. She still didn't know. Her friend's fates were never recorded. Was Naraku defeated? Was the jewel completed? Did her friends survive? Did Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo? _What happened?_

She was sure it was over for them now. She was sure if they had lived or died it was decided by now. It was recorded in a story that the jewel simply vanished from the world along with its miko, but Kagome didn't know if it was her or Kikyo- either fit, and the story was so vague she couldn't be sure. She was left in her time, stranded in a world that didn't fit her.

Kagome rose, and went to sweep the shrine. It needed done, and her mama hadn't been the same since Souta had moved out, and her Jii-chan passed. Kagome had moved back in and was helping her mother. There was nothing else in life for her after the well sealed. She hadn't managed to get a job in her professional field choice due to her history in school- too many missed days and bad grades.

Kagome slipped her shoes on, and slid open the door. She stepped out, and kicked a box. She picked it up, and looked it over. There was no label, no markings, just her name scrawled elegantly across it.

She frowned at the package, and took it inside. She left it on the table, and went to sweep. She needed to clear her head. She was thinking too much about things that she wasn't part of anymore- things that had left her behind.

She knew her mother worried about her, and she didn't want her to, but she didn't know how to make her mother feel better. Kagome had no interest in men. Hojo had thankfully moved on from his boyhood devotion to her, and married Ayumi. Yuka and Eri had gone off somewhere together, and rarely emailed Kagome anymore. Her friends were gone, and there was no love interest in her life, and Kagome didn't want either of those things. She couldn't bring herself to live a false life because no one would think her sane if she talked about her time in the past.

The only thing left for Kagome was to care for the shrine that housed the well that had changed her life forever.

Despite everything she still wouldn't change it. She would do it all over again with a smile on her face. She had met the most amazing people, and she would never forget that.

Kagome waved as her mother ascended the stairs. She knew better than to go try to help her mother. Last time she had done that had ended in Kagome being lectured on how her mother wasn't incapable. Kagome finished sweeping, and then went inside.

"What's in the box dear?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome looked down on the box. "I'm not sure." She opened the box, but her hands stilled when it was partway open. Her fingers brushed the garments inside, and she was catapulted back to a place and time that only existed in her mind.

"Kagome?"

Her mother's voice brought her back, and she realized she was crying. She wiped the tears away hastily, and took a deep breath. "Did you order anything without telling me mama?" She asked grateful that at least her voice was steadier than her heart.

"No, dear, what is it?"

Kagome gripped the table. "Miko's robes."

Kagome's mother was silent a long time. "From then?"

Carefully Kagome pulled out the robes, and looked them over. There was no denying it. "Yes, they were mine."

Inside, on a whim, Kagome had stitched a Shikon no Tama cradled in a blue crescent moon where a modern day tag would have gone. When she had worn the robes it served as a reminder, and to calm her in battle. She had stitched it into all of her robes when Kikyo had joined them in order to know which were hers (the last thing she wanted was to wear a dead woman's clothes). Only she had known it was there, and only she knew what it meant. She had fallen for one she could never have, but her love for him strengthened her.

Kagome folded the robes back into the box, and closed it. Who could know about that? Who could have them through all the time passed? Who would know it was hers, and that she was that miko once?

Kagome refused to believe that is was anything more than coincidence. She refused to believe that anyone she knew from then had survived. There were no demons in this time. She would not hope against what was impossible.

Kagome took the box to her room, and stashed it in the back of her closet. Then she went to her old friend.

Standing under Goshinboku, she leaned her forehead against the cool aged bark. She tried to clear her head, and pour her memories into the tree. It remembered and knew. She didn't want to anymore.

**

A month later and Kagome had put the incident behind her. It was, in her mind, someone making a donation to the shrine. The robes had been passed down, probably Rin's family, and it was just coincidence- nothing more.

Kagome prepared breakfast in the kitchen, and heard a _thunk_ outside. She paused, and looked toward the door wondering what it could have been.

She set aside the spoon, and went to the door. She was almost afraid to open it, but did anyway. Leaning on the porch was Hiraikotsu. Kagome stared at it several long moments, and then slammed the door shut. She turned, and went back to cooking her breakfast.

Her mother came down, and saw Kagome's blank expression. Wordlessly she went to the door, and slid it open. She looked at the artifact, and then took it to the shed where Jii-chan had stored those things. She placed it alongside the other priceless things, and then locked the shed.

As she walked back to the house she silently wondered whom was torment her daughter with a part of her life she could never speak of.

**

Two months hence, and Kagome was edgy. She didn't want to remember that time. She didn't want to remember those people she had loved so much. It all hurt too much. She wanted to live her life, and leave behind her childhood feudal era adventures. She just wanted to forget.

Kagome and her mother were in the kitchen having tea when there was a thump outside followed by a tingle of metal. Kagome froze, and her eyes were wide with unshed tears as her mother quietly rose and went outside. Kagome didn't turn. She didn't have to, to know what had just been left. There was one thing prominent in her memories that carried that sound, and it was Miroku's holy staff.

Kagome rose, and went to her room. She closed the door wishing she could close one in her mind too.

**

The gifts continued. There was no pattern in the intervals. They would just show up when Kagome was beginning to move past it all again. It was obvious that someone didn't want her to forget as her bow showed up followed by Kikyo's. Then it was Shippo's top. Miroku's robes came along with Sango's slayer outfit. Then Kohaku's to be followed with a baboon pelt. Then a broken mirror that had been Kanna's arrived and a feather from Kagura. It was almost too much for Kagome to bear.

The worst day was when the last thing Kagome wanted to see appeared. It was the fire rat clothes, and on top laid _Tetsusaiga_.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that overwhelmed her then; she didn't want to. It was proof, beyond a shadow of doubt, that Inuyasha, her dear friend, was dead. He couldn't part from the beloved fang of his father without fear of transformation.

Inuyasha was dead, and now Kagome wanted to be too.

**

Nearly a year later, and Kagome was still struggling to recover from her mental breakdown. She was still miles better than when she had been supplied with the ultimate proof that Inuyasha was dead. She was still struggling to deal. Many nights she ended up sleeping under Goshinboku. It was the only place she could feel close to Inuyasha. She was sure that was where he would have been buried.

Kagome knew she had to move on, but how do you deal with a life that was only myths now, and she couldn't have experienced. Even if she went to a psychiatrist she couldn't talk about what was really bothering her. She couldn't talk about the people she loved that were five hundred years dead.

Once more she found herself in Goshinboku's embrace as she tried to deal with being alone in her time. She desperately wished she could just forget, and move past it. She wanted to be better for her mama, and herself, but she found it so _impossible_. She was cursed to forever remember, and never really live as long as she was sealed in her time. Too many nights she had dreamed that she had the fortune of being sealed _then_, when she really wanted to be, but always she woke to her time.

Kagome dozed. She had climbed into Goshinboku, and fell asleep with the soft breeze whispering in the leaves. She woke only halfway, and thought she glimpsed a man- a demon- she never dreamed she would see again. It was just a flash of white hair, and golden eyes.

When Kagome fully woke she gazed around with tears in her eyes. She knew that it had to be a dream, and she had never seen _him_.

She hung her head in grief, and see the latest present, _Tenseiga_. As Kagome dropped next to it, it pulsed a welcome, and Kagome's powers pulsed in return. Kagome gasped, and kneeled next to the sword. With shaking hands she ran her finders down the scabbard, and then grasped it. She pulled it to her chest, and cradled it as if it was a child.

As she opened her eyes once more she saw the simple box that accompanied the sword. Kagome set the sword in her lap, and took the box. She had no idea what it was. She opened it to reveal a whole Shikon no Tama. Kagome gasped. She picked up the jewel watching as it shone pink in her fingers.

She rose slowly, and took the objects up to her room.

**

Kagome waited then. She waited for either _him_, or the giver of the gifts to show. She waited and honored their memories.

He never came, no one did.


	15. Promises

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: Sad, Language, Character death

Genera: Angst, Hurt / Comfort

Note: song fic. I don't own the song it is owned by Counting Crows.

**

Sesshomaru watched as the miko he once knew walked across the courtyard of the shrine with his half brother practically dragging her along. He watched as she sat him. He watched her face glow with that vibrant anger. Sesshomaru _smiled_.

Kagome's face turned toward him as if she knew he was there. He saw the confusion on her face. He saw her eyes searching for what she couldn't see. She was searching for him, but she wouldn't see him, she never did.

It wasn't time yet, and Sesshomaru knew it. He wanted to whisk her away, but he couldn't. He had to let events play out. He had to let her go back time and time again; _knowing_ what was going to happen to her. He had no choice. He had to let her complete her time hopping, and he had to let her get hurt. He had to let her nearly die, and then get crushed.

But when it was done he would be there to pick her up, just like he promised. He just had to wait for her to come home.

--

"Kagome! Quit dragging your ass! Let's fucking go!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder at the miko.

Kagome ignored him. She had felt _something_ just before they had come through the well the last time. Now she felt it again, but she didn't know what it was. It tickled the back of her neck, and skittered down her spine, but she didn't know what it was. But _what_ could survive to her time, and know her?

Kagome glanced around nervously. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha, or Shippo. She had never felt demons in her time, but could one or more have survived to her time? Could they conceal themselves from her? Or was there a darker, more sinister explanation? Something evil and timeless?

Kagome shuddered. She didn't like it.

**

Kagome glanced around again. She had decided to walk to the well without Inuyasha. He was pouting on Kaede's roof, and she wanted to get home. The walk there was safe enough, but once more she felt that creepy watched feeling. She had a foreboding feeling that came along with it, and she was getting down right scared now.

Regardless, she made it to the well without any issues. She looked at her old silent friend, and with a gleeful smile leapt into its welcoming maw.

**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. He turned to her, and narrowly avoided the tentacle that had crept behind him to strike him down. She fired off another arrow, and glanced around at her friends. They were not faring well, and neither was she. Even Inuyasha was looking worse for the wear.

He fired off a backlash attack, and then Naraku was gone in a haze of miasma.

"Damn." Inuyasha said as he fell to one knee.

Kagome rushed to his side after seeing that a wounded Miroku was seeing to an even worse wounded Sango. She looked over him, and immediately set to bandaging him up. Once he was sufficient, she tended to Sango and Miroku.

Inside Kagome was secretly thankful that Naraku had retreated when he did because she was afraid for her friends. They were all severally wounded- even herself- and she didn't think they could have defeated him this time. But it worried her too. Surely he could see that he had the advantage, and was on the upside of the battle. So why retreat? It wasn't like Naraku at all unless it was a diversion, or he had something else planned. She didn't like it.

"Kagome can you sense him or the jewel shards?" Miroku asked her cutting through her thoughts.

Kagome could see the worry on his face too, but she wondered what it was a result of. Kagome paused, and tried to feel for Naraku or the jewel shards he possessed. She shook her head after several long moments. "He's off the radar again."

"Damn." Inuyasha said again.

He stood wobbly, and Kagome stood beside him. Miroku supported Sango on Kiara. Together they turned and headed home.

--

They had just reached Edo, all still wounded, when the sky erupted with demons. Inuyasha was immediately on defense with his sword drawn, but Sango was too injured to fight.

"Get her back to Kaede's!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw a wind scar at the mass of demons.

Kagome dropped her bag and started firing off arrows trying to cover Miroku as he got Sango to safety. Her hands paused when she heard a distinct _shink_, and then pain blossomed in her lower back. She threw up a barrier, and spun to see an empty-eyed Kohaku behind her.

She heard a yelp from Inuyasha, and spun again. All she could see was Kagura's dance of blades cutting toward her. The first two shattered her barrier, and the rest sliced through her limbs. Her bow fell useless beside her broken and bleeding body.

"Kagome!"

She heard Inuyasha's scream, but could move. Then she saw purple, and was being tugged away. She screamed in pain as she was propped up against a hut. Miroku looked her over.

"No- go help Inuyasha." She told him.

He paused, nodded, and then dashed off. But it was too late. Kagome watched as Kagura's dance of blades cut toward him, and Kohaku's weapon buried in his back just as it had hers. He fell, and the blades danced through him in a splay of blood.

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared, and began killing every demon in his way. He decapitated the Naraku puppet, and stood by Inuyasha fending off Kagura's attacks.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. "Brother- take Kagome- dump her in the well-" He faced Kagura. "I'll cover you as long as I can."

"Inuyasha-"

"Just do it!" He shouted standing now against a foe that would see him dead.

Sesshomaru whirled. He was by Kagome's side in a moment, and picked up her light body. He carried her to the old well. He killed several demons along the way.

**Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan St.  
Cross the water and home through the town**

"No… Sesshomaru, please help him." Kagome begged.

"He has made his last request, and I will honor it." Sesshomaru told her flatly. He stopped by the well, and held Kagome over the edge.

"There will be no one there on the other side." Kagome protested.

"I will be there miko." Then he dropped Kagome into the well. The blue light flashed and was gone. "I will always be there." Sesshomaru rushed back to the battle, but it was already over.

--

Sesshomaru smelled the heavy scent blood. He was inside the well in an instant picking up Kagome.

"You… came."

"I told you I would." He said as he leapt out of the well.

"Inuyasha-"

Sesshomaru answered her with silence as he rushed her to the hospital. He knew that she would survive this, but it didn't stop the fear in his heart. Time could be changed, and the past altered by one girl, and she was bleeding severely in his arms.

**Past the shadows that fall down wherever we meet**

**

He watched her mother hover over her as the machines beeped for proof of her life. To him she looked like a broken china doll that a fearful child attempted to patch together once more to avoid punishment. She slept so close to death that he couldn't manage to breathe, and yet every second she did manage to take another breath defying the grasping hands of the underworld.

And then, as if a miracle from Kami, her brilliant blue eyes flashed open and once more gazed upon the world, and _him_. He could breathe again, and the worry fled his body like life does once the underworld's grasp is resolute.

--

Sesshomaru entered her room. It was late, and visiting hours were over. The night crew was on duty, and Kagome had already been checked. They would be alone for a while.

He went to her bed side, and checked her chart. When he looked up again her blue eyes were on him.

"Everything ok Dr. Taisho?" Her words were slurred from the pain killers they had her on. Soon she would go to sleep.

"Are you ok Kagome?" She nodded. "Kagome, you can't go back."

She looked confused. "Go back where?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. He released the concealment spell, and his markings shimmered into existence. He had left his hair white, and his eyes gold- the testimony he had to his heritage. He had thought she would surely recognize him without his markings, but it appeared not. So he showed his true self to her- something he hadn't done in over three hundred years.

She stared at him in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"A simple concealment spell." He replied.

"Like magic?"

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "Yes, Kagome, what do you remember?"

"About?"

"The last four years."

"Not much… I think I was sick a lot. So you think you do real magic?"

"What about the Shikon no Tama?" surely she would remember the jewel.

"Some silly story my Jii-chan tells to tourist. Nothing real, just like demons and mikos and stuff, just myths." Kagome told him. She wondered why he was asking about all of this. Was he one of those psyche doctors too?

Sesshomaru was stunned into silence. She didn't remember him. She didn't remember Inuyasha or the jewel- anything. He replaced the concealment. "Miss. Higurashi, looks like you will be discharged soon. Trust you will be more careful in the future."

She nodded. "I still can't figure out why I would be in that old well. Good thing you were visiting and heard my cries."

"Yes." Sesshomaru moved to leave, and then turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, if you ever wish to know why you were down that well, and remember everything, you know where to find me." He left with his heart in tatters.

Kagome looked at him confused. How would he know? Soon she drifted to sleep, and the next morning wrote it off as her drug delusional mind. She still wondered if he might have some answers though.

**Pretty soon now I won't come around  
I'm almost drowning in her sea**

**She's nearly fallen to her knees**

**

Kagome smiled broadly as he climbed the steps to the shrine. It was autumn, and the air was crisp. The sky was clear, and she felt as if the shrine was welcoming her home. It was wonderful after all that time in the hospital.

On her way to the house she paused to look at the well house. Why had she been in there? She remembered so little of the last four years, but that well house felt like it was more home than the rest of the shrine. She looked to Goshinboku, and wondered why her heart was stabbed through with remorse. What wasn't she remembering?

She walked to the tree, and found her hand touching an old scar on it. It felt so significant, but she didn't know why.

Kagome turned looking out past the street. She thought she had felt something, but what? Was her mind playing tricks on her? And this seemed familiar, but didn't she have a bag before? And there was a boy wearing red? Kagome shook her head, and went into the house wondering what she was forgetting in her life that felt so… _important_.

**Take the way home  
Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan St.**

--

She woke in a cold sweat. She was panting, and felt terrified. She threw off the sheets, and ran as if she was still running from the monsters in her dream. She found herself outside and clutching to the tree. She felt as if it was her rock, and she had known it far better than she remembered. She felt as if she should remember the tree for more than just a tree, as if it was special to her, but she didn't know why.

It comforted her, and chased of the terrors that plague her at night in the depths of her dreaming mind. She felt safe, and she felt silly. She turned to the house, and those images, like aftershocks, flashed through her mind. She remembered screaming, and blood, _lots_ of blood. Then it was gone like the wisp of a muse, gone to her conscious mind.

She went back inside.

**Where all the bodies hang on the air**

**

He couldn't take it anymore. He had been watching her, and waiting for her to come to him. She never did. Even when the forgotten memories haunted her dreams, and she ran to Goshinboku for the comfort a hanyou once gave her, she never came. She didn't remember him, or his brother. She didn't remember any of it, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of watching her live as if it never happened, as if _he_ never happened.

All too clearly his body remembered holding her. All too clearly his mind supplied the every detail of every encounter, and she remembered no of it. She didn't want to. He remembered her smile and her voice, and _everything_, and she remembered nothing. He was tired of lurking in the shadows. He was tired of waiting for a woman to remember what she didn't want to. He was tired of waiting for love.

--

"Doctor Taisho, what brings you here?" Kagome smiled as she opened the door, and found her doctor staring at her with sad eyes. "Dr. Taisho?" Her smiled faded. She felt like she should comfort him because he just had to be so _lonely_. She was all he had, but that couldn't be right.

"Glad to see you are well. I wanted to inform you that I will be taking a transfer. If you have any needs you can reach me at my email or cell." He handed her a business card- something he hadn't planned to do. "Otherwise Dr. Takahashi will be taking over your care. She is already very familiar with your case."

Kagome nodded, and felt pain at him leaving her. She couldn't explain why and quickly pushed it away. He wasn't leaving her specifically, and how could she expect him to stay.

"Best of luck Dr. Taisho." Kagome said as he walked away. He waved a hand to show he heard her, and Kagome felt as if he was abandoning her. She shook her head to clear it as he disappeared down the shrine steps. She was being silly.

**If she remembers, she hides it whenever we meet**

**

He had made another life, far away from Japan and the reminders that it pushed upon his unwilling person. He tried to live as he had when he was waiting for the time to come to fulfill his promises to a miko, but it was hard. It was harder than he had anticipated.

He still thought of her, and it seemed his mind was unwilling to stop. He often found himself wondering how she was, and how she was doing back in school again. But she didn't want him, or the memories of him. So he forced himself not to think of her. He turned his mind to his work, and tried to forget the miko he had dropped down a well.

**Either way now, I don't really care  
Cause I'm gone from there**

Another drink in honor of a brother that proved he still carried Inutaisho's blood, and died to protect those dearest to him.

Another drink for the monk that sacrificed himself to rid the world of a vile hanyou.

Another drink for the slayer that committed seppuku when all she wanted was lost, her brother, and her love.

Another drink for a kit that died valiantly protecting his mate, the ward of the lord of the west.

Another drink for the girl that changed his heart, and thawed it.

Another drink for the willing servant that died to protect his lord when he was injured in the last great demon miko war.

Another drink for the wolf that died fighting alongside the lord of the west to protect his pack and mate.

Another drink for the wolf that died protecting her cubs from extermination after her mate had died protecting her.

Another drink for the miko that drew together a band of friends that hunted the jewel, and were instrumental in the death of Naraku. A drink to the miko that had forgotten him.

Sesshomaru went to bed drunk.

**I'm almost drowning in her seas**

**

Kagome awoke once more with a scream lodged in her throat. She scrambled out of bed, and away from the figments of her mind. The sheets were the grasping tentacles of a monster that haunted her, and the pillows were the lifeless bodies of people she was sure she loved. She splayed her hand out in front of her waiting for the pink energy to swell forth, and save her, but it didn't.

Slowly she became aware that the sheets were just sheets, and the pillows were just pillows. She rose, and stumbled away, out the door. She had to get away from her room that seemed to remember what she did not.

**She's nearly crawling on her knees**

Once under the cover of Goshinboku she felt better, but the after images were seared in her mind, and hung in front of everything. She felt like a huge part of her life was missing, and a war was going on in her brain. She wanted to remember, but she didn't. She was afraid of what there was to remember that could cause her to feel like this. She was afraid of what she had to have lost to want to forget so badly.

Her eyes turned to the well house, the silent monument to all the missing moments in the last four years. She remembered _always_ looking and thinking of that place whenever she did make it to school between her many ailments. She remembered looking forward to going in there and seeing the well. In every moment that she remembered from the last four years there was always something about the well and of the boy in red.

There was a flash of blue light from inside, and it lanced out through every crack in the old wood. Kagome gawked even after it faded. How was that possible and why was it so achingly _familiar_?

Water splashed on her hand, and Kagome realized she was crying. She was crying for the boy in red, but she didn't know who he was or why. She was suddenly on her feet, and running to the well house. She jerked open the door. She was sure there would be that boy there waiting for her, but the well house was empty and black. Kagome felt her heart crumble.

Dejectedly she turned back toward the house and trudged inside.

'_Kagome, if you ever wish to know why you were down that well, and remember everything, you know where to find me.'_

The words echoed in her mind. Before she knew how, Kagome was standing in front of the phone with the white card in her hand. She looked at the blue crescent moon, thinking it was an odd symbol for a doctor, and then she was dialing. As it rang she glanced at the clock, and realized that it was only 2 A.M but she couldn't hang up.

"Hello?" His voice echoed through her mind, in a language she didn't know, but it still resonated in her soul like an old friend's voice.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered almost afraid, and saying his name scared her even more. It seemed so familiar like she's done it a million times, each time wondering if she was going to die for her audacity.

"Kagome… are you ok?" He spoke in Japanese this time, and she could hear the concern laced through his voice.

"No." She whispered holding back a sob. "Why do I want to jump in that well so badly?" She could feel her tears falling again.

There was a long silence, and Kagome was sure that he was thinking her some foolish girl. She nearly hung up, but then he spoke.

"I will be there soon."

The line went dead.

Kagome hung up the phone, and sunk to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, and cried. She wanted to remember the boy in red.

**She's down on her knees**

**

Sesshomaru ascended the stairs, each step heavier and harder than the last. He was afraid more than he had been when he was waiting for Kagome to live or die in the hospital. He was sure that if she remembered she would hate him. She would be afraid of him again, and he couldn't take it. He just wanted to love her, and give her everything she wanted.

At the top of the steps he paused, and looked over to Goshinboku and then to the old well house. He would do anything she asked of him because he had promised her he would.

**Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan St.**

He walked to the house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Kagome's mother. She wasn't surprised to see him.

"Come in Dr. Taisho."

He did, and turned to the mother wondering.

She held up a card. "I found this on the floor this morning. I know she has trouble sleeping sometimes, but you didn't have to come all the way from America."

"Yes I did. I told her I would before I left." He replied.

"Do you know why she can't sleep?"

Sesshomaru took a seat across from Kagome's mother as she indicated for him to do. He sipped the tea she had made for him. "I suspect what she doesn't remember doesn't want to be forgotten."

Rumiko nodded. "I once knew a brave boy, and he had hair much like yours." She said. She had long suspected that Dr. Taisho was more than he said he was. There were too many resemblances to be coincidence.

**Where I'm just another rider burned to the ground**

"There were a lot of things that we held in common once." Sesshomaru told her slowly.

"But he's gone now isn't he?"

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome's words. She was standing at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes were red, and he could smell the salt on her. He could smell her confusion.

He nodded once.

Kagome bit her lip, and then walked past him to stand under Goshinboku. She gazed up into its leaves as Sesshomaru stood beside her.

"You can turn back now." Sesshomaru said. He wouldn't force her to remember. He would allow her to remain unaware if she so chose. He could feel her uncertainty, and nearly walked away.

"How can you make me remember what my mind can't make itself remember?"

"Because I was there." He answered. His back was turned to her from his movement to leave, and he left it that way.

Her resolve hardened as she thought of the sleepless nights. Her face set with determination, her line a line of resolve, she turned to him. "I want to remember."

Sesshomaru turned to her. He considered leaving anyway, but he had promised. He dropped his concealment, and unfurled his aura, flaring it, encasing Kagome. Her aura reacted, and pulsed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was faced with the undeniable proof that there were demons, and she was a miko. Then in a flash an image of Sesshomaru, with armor and swords, superimposed over the current one before her. She took a step toward him, and then her mind flooded with every memory of the four years she was missing. She fell to her knees, a ningen before a taiyokai.

She began to cry.

When her tears subsided she glared at the Sesshomaru before her. She got to her feet, anger radiating off her. "You left him there to die!" She yelled. "He was your _brother_, and you just left him to die!"

**Come tumbling down**

"I did as he asked."

"Bullshit! You ran like a cowardly dog with your tail between your legs." Kagome approached Sesshomaru until she was in his face. "You were nothing but a coward compared to him."

Sesshomaru looked down on her with sympathy coloring his expression. "Perhaps." He felt the same in his heart, and how could he deny it to Kagome. He wouldn't run anymore. He would face what he had done five hundred years ago, and he would do it without excuses. He would do what he needed for the woman before him- the only reason he was still alive. He had held on to life through everything because he had promised to be there to pick her up when she came through the well, and he _refused_ to let her and Inuyasha down. She was all he had left.

"Kagome-"

**I'm almost drowning in her sea**

"Don't you Kagome me!" She yelled. Tears began to fall again as she staggered. Sesshomaru caught her, and held her steady in his arms. "He's dead." She sobbed into his chest. Saying it made it more real to her, and her knees buckled.

Sesshomaru pulled her over to Goshinboku's base, and sat with her there. He leaned against the tree with Kagome sobbing in his arms. He let a faint smile touch his lips. She remembered him.

**She's nearly crawling on her knees  
It's almost everything I need**

Sesshomaru held the woman until her tears stopped again, and then was stunned as she gazed up into his eyes with something in them that he had never seen before. Without warning she leaned up into him, and kissed him softly.

When she pulled back her eyes were closed still, and she whispered into his lips, "Sesshomaru, don't leave me."

His eyes drifted closed in the bliss of her taste, and that one request. "Never, Kagome, I promise."

**  
****I'm down on my knees  
I'm down on my knees**

**

**A/N:** Having finished this from a whim, I never thought it would become this long nor would I get so invest in what I had intended to be a drabble. Well, 4,400+ words later, and I doubt I can classify this as a drabble. I hope you all see the silver lining, and light at the end of the tunnel in this one as I wanted it to be a story with hope.


	16. Typhoon

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None other than the facts… lol

Genera: Humor

Note: This was similar to a … discussion I had with a coworker (just the typhoon part). Also this will probably be my last drabble for the time being as I am focusing more on a fic I am writing at the moment.

**

Kagome carefully laid out the maps that she had brought from her time. Her friends had requested to see the modern view of the earth. Kagome had brought a world map as well as several pictures of Earth from space.

Kagome sat back, and looked over the maps. A faint smile appeared over her face as she thought of what her friends' reactions would be to the pictures of their world from space.

"Kagome," Sango breathed deeply when she saw the maps. She got down on her knees next to the woman. Sango scrutinized over the maps, and then pointed to the big one. "Where is Japan?"

Kagome pointed out the small island, and Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha – all clustered around Kagome and Sango now- leaned closer to see it.

"It's so small!" Shippo declared.

"Feh, that ain't right. Japan is bigger than that." Inuyasha said as he straightened up, crossed his arms, and turned his back on the maps.

Kagome smiled. "It is still rather large Inuyasha, but in the context of the world it is kinda small." Kagome looked over another sheet of fact she had brought with her. "Japanese islands cover 377,944 Square Kilometers."

"Islands? There is more than one?" Sango asked as she gazed at the map.

Kagome nodded. "There are several." She looked at her sheet again. "6,852 to be exact."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever." He said as he leapt into a tree.

Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha, you have been to my time, and know how technologically advanced it is. Why do you not believe this?"

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Miko, what are the other land masses?"

Kagome froze, and her heart leapt into her throat. Though Sesshomaru had been traveling with them for a while, and knew Kagome was from the future, Kagome had yet to get used to how he snuck up on her. She was beginning to think he _liked_ startling her.

Kagome too k a moment to slow the frantic rate of her heart, and then told him the name of each continent as she pointed to them. "There are several countries on each continent, but those are the names of the land masses as a whole."

"Then the names have changed."

Kagome nodded. "Some of them changed several times."

Sango was still seated next to Kagome and looking at the various maps Kagome had brought. She wondered if every country had demons like they did, and how diverse the cultures would be. Then a clawed hand reached between the two and took a picture of the globe showing the Atlantic.

"They have typhoons in the other ocean I see."

"Actually they call them hurricanes over there." Kagome told Sesshomaru as he looked at the picture which showed a hurricane colliding with Mexico.

"It is a typhoon."

"Yes, they are the same thing, but in the Atlantic they are called hurricanes, and in the Pacific typhoons." Kagome elaborated.

"It is a typhoon."

Kagome frowned. "It is, just called by a different name…Like calling a dog demon a dog demon or and Inuyokai. Two names for the same thing."

"It is a typhoon."

Kagome was quickly becoming exasperated. "Yeah, we have established that Mr. Broken record."

"What is this 'broken record' and why are you calling this Sesshomaru that? Is it like Inuyokai as well?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "No…"

"Then why do you call this Sesshomaru it?"

"It's a… never mind."

"Hn." Sesshomaru dropped the picture, and walked away. "It is a typhoon."

Kagome leapt to her feet, "I heard that!"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree laughing.

Kagome sweat dropped again.

The other were oblivious, and continued to study the various maps and photos.


	17. Released

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: Character death, assisted suicide

Genera: Drama, hurt/ comfort

Note: Second to Sealed. I reread it, and just couldn't leave it so…. _unfinished_. Takes place several years after Sealed.

**

Kagome found her eyes drifting once more over to the small shed that housed the artifacts the shrine owned. Still she couldn't forget the seemingly endless months of hell where she struggled to forget, and yet someone _forced_ her not to. No one had ever come, and now she was alone.

Kagome paused in her sweeping to lean against Goshinboku. Her eyes never drifted from the hut that housed the things that she knew all too well from her adventures in the past.

Kagome still hadn't forgiven fate for dropping her down a well, 500 years in the past, to gather such wonderful people around her, and then just rip it all away. It wasn't fair, and now she had even more reason to hate fate.

Kagome's mother had been ripped from her just as cruelly in a hellish battle against a foe that Kagome couldn't defeat, _cancer_. In the end, after Kagome had watched her mother waste away from such a horrid thing, Kagome had been the one to give her mother the peace she wanted. At her mother's last request to a devoted loving daughter, Kagome hand brought her mother with her just filled bottle of pills, and a full bottle of water. Kagome had held her mother's hand as she took pill after pill after pill. When she said she didn't want any more Kagome asked her to just take a few more. Then the bottle was empty, and moments later so was Mrs. Higurashi's body.

Kagome had wept. What else was there to do?

Now nearly a year later, and Kagome still hurting from that, Kagome was more alone than she ever had been her entire life. Her friends in the past where gone, ripped away by time. Her friends from her school years were gone, ripped away by differences. Her family was gone, ripped away by death. Only Souta remained, but he was gone by his career. Kagome was alone.

"Miko."

Kagome let her eyes leave the shed to look for the owner of the voice. She was met with a tall man, and something tingled at the back of her mind.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I am looking for a miko." The man responded evenly.

Kagome smiled. "Mikos don't exist sir."

The man eyed her. "No? Then you are not a miko yourself though you, on occasion, wear the robes of one?"

Kagome's gaze drifted back to the shed as she thought of the robes she wore during shrine events. "Just for show. Besides what would you need a miko for?"

"To release a curse."

Kagome's eyes were instantly riveted to the man's face. Was there recognition in those eyes? She wasn't sure. "Curse? What kind of curse?"

"If you are not a miko it is of no concern to you." The man looked her over once again, and then said, "I had really hoped you might help me." Then he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome pulled away from the tree, and was thankful when the man turned back to look at her. His brown eyes were unreadable. "My grandfather was a priest, and he left several sutras. There are scrolls here too… I may not be a miko, but I might be able to help." Kagome said as she stepped toward the man closing the distance had had put between them.

"Perhaps, but only one of _spiritual power_ can free me, like the one that bound me." The man said.

Kagome pursed her lips. "Bound you?" Mikos were gone. She was the last. "There is no one alive that has that kind of power." _'Not anymore.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"There is, at least I thought there was, but you claim to have no power. The one that cursed me died long ago." The man said and began to walk again.

"There hasn't been a miko dark or not in several hundred years." Kagome said. She had done the research, and knew it to be true.

The man paused halfway across the shrine and turned to her. The look he gave her said that he knew so much more than he was saying, and he _knew_ her secret. He knew her in a way that no one from _this time_ knew her. "Just like the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome was floored by his response. By the time she recovered from the swirling memories the man was gone.

**

Kagome watched as the last of the visitors left. She had put on another event to raise money, and had hopefully succeeded. There were repairs that needed to be made, and she didn't have the funds to do them. It was hard for her, but she continued to manage to survive just as her mother before her had.

As Kagome began to pick up the trash left behind her mind turned once more to the mysterious man that had confronted her a few months before. His eyes haunted her, and she couldn't say way. She just knew that he had known something, and she couldn't dismiss the visit for the life of her. There was something more to _him_. He hadn't returned however, and she was left to just wonder.

Without realizing it, Kagome opened the door to the shed, before her lay all of the things that had once belonged to her friends and enemies. Where was the jewel now? What had happened to them? With a soft sigh she reached out and grabbed the sword that had been so important to a hanyou.

"It's merely tradition that you wear the robes of a miko, and not something more extraordinary?"

The voice behind Kagome made her jump with her heart in her throat. Instinctively her powers flared out to protect her, and she whirled around to face the same man as before. There was a pulse from behind her in the shed, and in her hand, as her flaring powers awakened the long sleeping swords of a great Dog Demon. Kagome tried to ignore the pulsing, and, because of it, saw the man's glance to the shed. He _felt_ them too.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered in wonder. Her powers flared again as if answering the call of the swords and for a brief moment Kagome thought she saw the image of the man before her shimmer as if it was a mirage. Then a sudden realization bloomed in her mind. "You're the one that left all the artifacts."

The man returned his gaze to her. "You've left them locked in a shed," was the man's only reply.

"Safe keeping. Where did you get them?" Kagome questioned. The swords seemed to settle down, and the pulsing stopped, even the one she still held. Kagome's powers did the same.

The man looked at her a long time before replying. "They just came into my possession."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why give them to me?" When the man made no reply after several long moments Kagome stepped forward. "You felt the swords."

Without any warning she suddenly flared her powers. Again the image around the man simmered in protest. Kagome shot out her hand grabbing the man, and channeled all of her powers into it. She felt something resisting her, and pushed harder. Then it felt as if something was trying to resist her. The swords flared again, and the one in her hand began to glow. Kagome felt a surge of power from the sword she still grasped, and pushed with all that she had. There was a power explosion as her powers broke thought something, and Kagome could feel the invisible traces of it tinkling down around the man.

Standing before her was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands.

Kagome gasped, and drew back as if she had been burned. She tried to pull her powers in, but they refused and continued to flare. Sesshomaru's own were flaring now as well, as if flexing after not being used for so long. In Kagome's hand and behind her the swords of the great Inutaisho pulsed, and seemed to _sing._

"How?" Kagome had a death grip on the sword in her hand as if it was her only anchor in this world of insanity.

Sesshomaru looked down on the miko before him as their powers continued to flare. "As I stated before I was cursed." From within a pocket Sesshomaru withdrew the whole Shikon no Tama. It was beginning to swirl with the taint of Sesshomaru's youkai. "I was cursed to protect this until the rightful protector was born again." He handed it to Kagome and watched as it was purified in her grasp. "I have waited a long time to be released."

Kagome stared at the jewel in wonder. "But-"

"As a demon I would taint the jewel no matter how pure my intent. I was sealed into a human form to carry and protect the jewel though time until it could be given to you. As a human I didn't taint it, and so mikos gathered to seal me, and hide the jewel's powers along with my own. It was just a useless babble until I was released. Now it is once more in its rightful place with its rightful protector." Sesshomaru explained.

"If your powers were sealed how did you live so long?" Kagome asked as she looked up into Sesshomaru's familiar golden gaze.

"I am still a youkai; even sealed my powers sustained my life source. As the last demon I was the last one who could defeat the foe of time to reunite you with the jewel."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "Last demon?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded. She clutched the jewel to her chest, and knew that she could never go back now. She wasn't meant to. Kagome released her breath in a sigh, and then looked up at Sesshomaru once more. "Would you like to come inside for some tea Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, making Kagome giggle. "You need not call me 'sama'."

Kagome nodded, and turned. She grabbed up the fangs, and then turned to Sesshomaru. She was somehow sure that he would want to look them over now that he was released from the confines of a human façade. Kagome stepped out of the shed, and locked it. Then she went to the house with Sesshomaru following her. She would leave the cleaning for tomorrow. Tonight she wasn't alone, and for the first time in what seemed like ages to her she had a true smile adorning her face.


	18. Just a Note

_**Update 11-16-10: **_After considerable thought, and yet another warning from my antivirus (Blocked a virus from one of the pop up adds on the site that are unavoidable) I am leaving this site for good. I am tired of the lack in good quality stories. I am sick of the people that think punctuation, spell check, plot, and a beta are all optional. Honestly after watching some of my favorite authors leave due to the complete lack in keeping younger readers from unsuitable content I feel I must agree. I am leaving fan fiction, and I think it for the better. I will have my own work on other sites, but in one weeks time I will pull all my stories. Some stories will be pulled sooner. Farewell to my readers!

_**Just know that every time an advertisement pops up that there is risk of virus! I have seen many authors state that they lose work to virus laden computers, YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN IT HERE! Be aware, and always have up to date virus protection, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! **_

I want to thank all my readers, and reviewers. You all gave me the want to continue writing at a time that I was ready to quit. I am now working again on my own works, and for that I am eternally grateful.

-AJ


End file.
